Loser Like Me
Loser Like Me is a song featured in the episode Original Song. It is sung at Regionals by New Directions . The solos are sung by Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson . The song is about the members of New Directions, how they have been bullied and treated like outcasts, but how they are using these experiences to rise above the others. The song writing process for this song started with naming things people (Sue in particular and Karofsky) did to them. The song was meant to show a true emotion. The TV performance ends with New Directions throwing slushies (made out of confetti) at the crowd. Lyrics Rachel: Yeah, you may think that I'm a zero Santana : Ha Rachel ''': But hey, everyone you wanna be Probably started off like me You may say that I'm a freak show '''Santana: I don't care Rachel: But hey, give it just a little time I bet you gonna change your mind All of the dirt you've been throwing my way It ain't so hard to take New Directions: That's right Rachel: Cause I know one day you'll be screaming my name And I'll just look away New Directions: That's right New Directions: Just go ahead and hate on me run your mouth So everyone can hear New Directions:'''Hit me with the worst you've got and knock me down Baby I don't care '''New Directions: '''Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out You wanna be, you wanna be A loser like me A loser like me '''Finn: Push me up against the locker And hey all I do is shake it off I'll get you back when I'm your boss I'm not thinking about you haters Cause hey I could be a superstar I'll see you when you wash my car Rachel: All of the dirt you've been throwing my way It ain't so hard to take New Directions: That's right Rachel: Cause I know one day you'll be screaming my name And I'll just look away New Directions: That's right New Directions: Just go ahead and hate on me run your mouth So everyone can hear Hit me with the worst you've got and knock me down Baby I don't care Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out You wanna be, you wanna be A loser like me A loser like me Rachel: A loser like me New Directions (Santana, Rachel, Quinn, Brittany, Mercedes, Tina & Lauren) ''': Hey you over there Keep the L up up in the air Hey you over there Keep the L up cause I don't care You can throw your sticks And you can throw your stones Im like a rocket just watch me go yeah L-O-S-E-R, I can only be who I are '''Rachel & New Directions (with Rachel's and Mercedes's vocals) : Just go ahead and hate on me run your mouth So everyone can hear Hit me with the worst you've got and knock me down Baby I don't care Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out You wanna be, you wanna be A loser like me Just go ahead and hate on me run your mouth So everyone can hear Hit me with the worst you've got and knock me down Baby I don't care Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out You wanna be, you wanna be A loser like me Rachel: A loser like me A loser like me A loser like me A loser like me Trivia *When Mike pushes the cart with cups on to the stage one of the cups is on its side, but in a shot a few seconds later it is stood back up *Heather Morris , Lea Michele, Cory Monteith , Amber Riley and Naya Rivera recorded the song for the CD Glee The Music: Vol 5 Video thumb|300px|left thumb|left|300px thumb|300px|right Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Two Songs Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 5 Category:Videos